


All He Needed

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, It's good I promise, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad Bang Chan, Some angst, but there's a happy ending oof, channie is sad and im crying, channie learns to love himself a little more, has a nice ending, i love bang chan, i stan, my heart hurts, soft woochan, stray kids parents lol, trigger warning, woochan - Freeform, woochan owns my heart and soul, woojin comforts him, woojin is soft for channie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: Chan doubts his abilities as a leader, but Woojin is there to comfort him.AKAWoochan angst followed by some sickeningly sweet fluff





	All He Needed

_“Fuck!”_

Chan clutched his leg tightly, tears pricking the side of his eyes after he landed on the ground.

The members of Stray Kids had been practicing a new dance consistently, and Chan, in a moment of dizziness and confusion caused by lack of sleep, had fallen to the floor after making an intense 360-degree jump in the air.  As a result, here he was, on the ground, clutching his leg like his life depended on it as it burned like fire. But he wasn’t crying because of his injury. No, he was crying because of the embarrassment he felt.

He was supposed to be the leader, the man that all of the members looked up to. But what did he do? He _fell_. He fucking _fell,_ during their dance practice no less. How could he even call himself a lead dancer anymore? Or even a leader, for that matter?

“Ah, Chan-hyung! Are you okay?” Chan looking upward to see the youngest maknae, Jeongin, look at him in concern. Chan had a million thoughts rushing through his mind, but the one that was most prominent was _don’t let him see your pain._

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sprain. Don’t worry about me,” Chan said, smiling sweetly at the baby of Stray Kids. He forced himself to get up, wincing a bit from the pain as he stood. “See? I’m all good,” he said, smiling for confirmation.

Jeongin looked at him for a second, confusion and concern clouding his gaze. “Are you sure? But-”

“I said, _I’m fine,_ ” Chan said, a bit more harshly than he intended, and Jeongin’s eyes widened at his tone of voice. _Fuck_ , Chan thought, his mind flooding with self-reprimanding thoughts.

“You don’t sound fine,” Chan heard from behind him, and he turned to see Woojin staring at him. Chan felt his face flush a little, and he wanted to slap himself. _Great, now you’ve even gotten Woojin worried? You’re such a useless piece of shit, Chan._

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Chan muttered, his smile becoming strained. “I just… need a minute,” he continued, feeling his breaths becoming shorter by the second. “I’ll be right back,” he said, turning towards the door and walking quickly towards it, wincing slightly as he did so.

He could hear a string of concerned mutters behind him. All of the members had crowded around Woojin, asking what had happened and if Chan was feeling okay. _For fuck’s sake, Chan, why are you making them so worried? You’re such a burden on everyone. How can you even call yourself their leader? You can’t even face them, you coward._

Chan exited the room, his heart racing a mile a minute as he searched for the closest empty room. As soon as he found one, he ran inside, shutting the door behind him and sitting on a couch, burying his face in his hands. The pain from his leg had ceased, but his heart was pounding painfully from the thoughts that plagued his mind.

He could feel his breathing becoming ragged, his world starting to spin as he let out air in short, anxious breaths. His grip tightened on his hair, struggling to clutch onto reality as it deformed in front of him. _Calm down, calm down, calm down-_

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, but he quickly covered his flushed, panicked face from the figure that appeared in the opening.

“There you are, Chan! The guys are worried about- holy shit, are you okay?”

“Get the hell out, Woojin-ssi,” Chan spluttered out, still refusing to show his face to the man. His breathing began to become more and more ragged, and he struggled to maintain his composure. _Leave, leave, leave-_

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Woojin said, walking over to Chan and sitting next to him. He clutched Chan’s hands, gently prying them off of his face. “Look at me.”

“ _Get the hell out_! I don’t need you here, you fucking bast-“

“Hey, it’s going to be alright,” Woojin muttered softly, ignoring Chan’s words. “Just breathe, okay? _Breathe_ ,” Woojin encouraged, looking into Chan’s red eyes.

“Who the hell do you think you are, telling _me_ to breathe, just get out, get out, _get out-“_

 _“_ I’m staying right here, no matter what,” Woojin reassures, caressing Chan’s delicate hands softly, rubbing circles on the skin. “You’re safe, okay? This is only temporary.”

After a few moments of listening to Woojin’s soothing words, Chan could feel his ragged breathing start to slow down, and he took deep breaths, pacing his anxious heart gradually. He refused to look into Woojin’s eyes as he calmed himself down, and his hands tightened in Woojin’s grip. Chan buried his face in Woojin’s chest, removing his hands from Woojin’s and wrapping them around the older male’s neck. Woojin wrapped his muscular arms around Chan’s back, running his hands up and down in a soothing motion.

At this point, Chan couldn’t care less whether it looked _unmanly_. The feeling of being in Woojin’s arms gave him comfort and a sense of security he had never felt before. Chan just wanted to stay there, to just _be_ with Woojin in this moment of intimacy and never let it end.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this,” Chan muttered against his hyung’s chest, and Woojin simply hummed in agreement as one of his hands caressed Chan’s soft locks. They simply remained like that for a few minutes, and Chan finally felt at peace.

“Thank you,” Chan whispered, finally looking up at Woojin, his face stained with dried tears. During his previous panic attacks, he had never let someone hold him and comfort him, and always pushed others away. However, with Woojin, he just felt so… soothed.

Woojin cupped Chan’s soft face with his hands.  “No problem,” he replied gently as Chan observed the older man's eyes dart all over the younger’s face. Woojin caressed his face softly, looking down at Chan with an expression that the younger couldn’t quite comprehend. “If you ever, and I mean ever, feel this way, please come to me. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone,” Woojin said after a few moments, his minty breath fanning Chan’s face as he looked at him for a reply.

“... Okay,” Chan simply replied quietly, his eyes meeting Woojin’s as their faces unintentionally drew closer and closer until they were merely centimeters apart. Chan slightly raised an eyebrow as Woojin’s eyes lowered and raised, as if he was considering something. Chan felt his heart begin to race once again, but this time, it wasn’t panicked. It was... something else, something that he couldn’t quite understand.

He began to understand, though, when Woojin, after a moment of hesitance, connected their lips together in one gentle motion. Chan’s eyes widened, but slowly closed as he melted into the soft kiss.

It should have felt wrong, but it just felt… _right_ , like they were meant to be connected like this. It wasn’t heated or demanding, and Chan loved the feeling of warmth that came from it. It was a temporary distraction from the insecurities that afflicted him, and he was extremely grateful for that since such a distraction was a rarity for him.

Woojin slowly pulled away, his eyes darting around Chan’s face for any sign of disgust or hatred. When he didn’t see any, he let out a sigh of relief.

Chan was still mesmerized by the action, and all he could do was stare at Woojin in lovestruck awe, causing the older man to blush a little. Chan had kissed other people before, but something about this kiss was just… different. It made his worries lessen and his insecurities just a bit more secure. He almost felt like he hadn’t had a panic attack just a few minutes prior. 

After a few moments of Chan snuggling against Woojin’s chest and Woojin stroking Chan’s hair in complete silence, the older male finally spoke softly. “Are you feeling better?” Woojin felt him nod, and he placed a hand on Chan’s back, rubbing gentle circles against it. “Do you want to go back? The boys are probably worried,” he muttered against his hair, and Chan sighed. The younger male dreaded the thought of having to face them after his public display of weakness, but he knew he would have to eventually.

“Okay,” he said finally, after a few moments of pondering. Woojin smiled at him, and got up from the couch, outstretching his hand towards Chan. The younger male took it, and they walked, hand-in-hand, through the hallways and towards the dance room, where the rest of the team waited impatiently for their leader’s return. Once he did, he was pounced upon by all the younger members, who were bombarding him with questions of concern.

Chan consoled them, reassuring them that he was alright now, and that they needn’t worry. The members sighed in relief, and began talking amongst themselves after their worries had been lifted. Chan felt himself smile a little, and he raised his gaze to meet Woojin’s, who was smiling softly at him. Chan felt his heart skip a beat, and he blushed slightly at the remembrance of what had happened between them.

Chan knew he wasn’t fully cured by just a simple kiss. Hell, he was far from it. He still had insecurities, unhappiness, and doubts that plagued his mind. But the kiss and the comfort Woojin had provided him had given him just a little hope that things could become better. That maybe, just maybe, he could learn to try to love himself a little more, especially since Woojin had shown him what love was like.

And at that moment, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry the ending was so rushed  
> oof my heart hurts a little from writing this  
> sad channie makes me sad  
> i love bang chan so damn much  
> im whipped for woochan  
> i was rlly thinking about how in my pace woojin and chan have the same verse and how they sing it together in the end and my woochan heart just needed to write smth  
> this was originally going to be a part of my namjin fic but i thought it better suited a stray kids one shot so ur welcome woochan enthusiasts


End file.
